


I'll find paradise on the ground

by stayzen (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, First Kiss, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stayzen
Summary: Mark catches a boy pickpocketing in an amusement park.





	I'll find paradise on the ground

Mark walks in the amusement park area. He has a day off from his family’s bakery, so he’s decided to spend it in the amusement park. It always makes him happy, watching as people, old and young, enjoy their time at the park. There’s this happy buzzing everywhere; music is playing, people are laughing and running, the rides are rolling and the air smells like popcorn and cotton candy.

Mark’s going to miss it all when the winter comes. They are already far in the fall and this is one of the last days that the amusement park will be open. When it closes, it remarks the official start of waiting for winter. The town is always cold and empty during the winter. It only wakes up alive again when the spring comes back.

Mark has his one pocket full of coins, just in case he wants to go on a ride or buy something. He doesn’t know yet if he wants to. Maybe he’s just fine with walking around and enjoying the atmosphere. Mark likes people watching.

That’s probably why he notices a boy pickpocketing. The boy is maybe same height as Mark, very skinny and he has messy dark-brown hair. His clothes are slightly dirty, and he isn’t wearing any shoes. The boy looks slightly younger than Mark. Mark turned recently eighteen, making him an adult now, so the boy is most likely still a minor.

He’s probably not wearing any shoes because he doesn’t own any. Mark watches as the boy fishes out some coins from a man’s pocket. The boy turns quickly away from the man to not get caught and then his gaze happens to lock with Mark’s.

They hold a gaze for a long time. Mark’s waiting if the boy takes off running, and the boy is probably waiting if Mark is going to yell that he just stole from someone. Mark’s not going to do that though.

When the boy realizes Mark’s not going to tell on him, he slowly breaks into a wide smile. It might just be the prettiest sight Mark has ever seen. Mark takes some tentative steps towards the boy.

“Hey”, Mark says.

“Hi”, the boy answers and tucks the coins he stole to his pocket.

“Do you do that a lot?” Mark asks, nudging his head towards the stolen coins.

“Yep. It’s how I manage. This is pretty good spot for this. You would be surprised how often people don’t notice”, the boy smiles. Mark nods, he understands.

“What’s your name? I’m Mark”

“My name’s Donghyuck”, the boy, Donghyuck, tells.

“Do you live here?”

“For now, yes. I kinda live here and there, you know”

Mark nods again. “Do you want to come with me and get something to eat?” he then asks. Donghyuck’s looks at him with curiosity in his eyes.

“Are you buying?” he asks.

“Yeah”, Mark smiles.

“That’s so nice of you”, Donghyuck says and smiles almost shyly. They go to one of the stalls and Mark buys something to eat for them. They sit down on a bench.

“How old are you?” Mark asks.

“Seventeen. You?”

“Eighteen”, Mark answers, and then turns to asks: “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but do you have parents?”

“Oh, I do. But I haven’t seen them in years. They never wanted me, and I never wanted them. So it’s all good”, the younger says and smiles. Then he takes another bite from his food. Mark hums quietly and turns to look at the rides in the park.

“Wait here for a moment, okay? Don’t disappear”, Mark says and jumps up to his feet. He waits until he gets a confirmation from Donghyuck that the younger won’t leave. Then he takes off jogging to one of the stalls that sells tickets for the rides. He buys two and comes back.

Donghyuck watches with wide eyes as Mark comes back with two small tickets in his hands.

“What did you buy?” he asks curiously.

“I bought us tickets to go on a ride”, Mark tells and hands the other one to Donghyuck. The younger’s whole face lights up with excitement.

“Oh, my God, I’ve never gone to a ride before, this is so exciting!”, Donghyuck exclaims and stares at the ticket in his hand like it was the actual ride. Mark smiles.

“Which one do you want to go?”

“Oh, let me think for a moment”, Donghyuck says and then scans the area with his eyes. “Hmm, I think I want to go to the roller coaster”, he then decides and nods his head determinedly.

“Okay, let's go!” Mark says. Donghyuck jumps excitedly to his feet. They almost run to the line and the younger is pretty much jumping from foot to another when they wait for their turn. When it’s their turn they take a seat at the back of the roller coaster. The safety barriers go down.

“Oh, this is really happening!” Donghyuck squeals happily. Then he grasps a hold of Mark’s hand when the ride takes off. The younger laughs the whole ride, keeping a tight hold of Mark’s hand. At the last curve Mark lifts their hands up, to get the best possible experience from a roller coaster ride.

The ride ends and they stumble back to the pavement.

“Oh, my God! That was amazing! Thank you so much Mark!” Donghyuck says. Mark just smiles at him. They start walking slowly and watching the people and the action around them.

“What are you going to do now that the park is closing in a few days and then when the winter comes?” Mark asks the younger.

“Hm, I’ve decided to join the traveling circus. They will take me to someplace warmer than this”, Donghyuck tells.

“Will you be okay?” Mark asks. He needs to know.

“I will. I always am”, the younger says smiling, “Because, you know, I’m not afraid of life, nor am I afraid of death”

Mark wishes he was like that too. But instead he’s a little afraid of everything.

They go past a man selling cotton candy. Mark notices how Donghyuck looks at the pink fairy floss with fascination.

“Do you want to try it?” Mark asks him.

“Oh no, you don’t have to”, Donghyuck says and tries to tuck Mark moving again.

“But I want to”, Mark says and drags Donghyuck to the man selling the cotton candy. He buys a small amount of the sugary floss. He takes a piece of it, putting it in his mouth and then hands the thing to Donghyuck.

The younger takes a bite and his eyes widen with surprise. Then his face breaks into a smile and his eyes are twinkling.

“I’ve never had anything like this in my life! This is so sweet! And it just melts to my mouth!”

Mark chuckles. Donghyuck is so cute.

They walk around for a moment, until the sun starts to set. Mark knows they are about to depart. Donghyuck stops next to a rather big statue, that slightly shelters them from all the people buzzing around. Mark turns to look at him.

Donghyuck takes a careful step so that he’s standing right in front of Mark. Then he leans to press his lips on Mark’s. He keeps them there maybe a second. Maybe two. Then he breaks the kiss and takes a step back.

“Thank you, Mark. This has been the best day of my life” Donghyuck says smiling.

“Mine too”, Mark smiles.

“I’ll see you next summer, okay? When the circus comes to this town again”, the younger says then.

Mark nods. Donghyuck gives him a one last smile, before turning and walking away.

Mark almost wants to stop him and ask him to stay. But only almost. Because he knows Donghyuck wouldn’t stay. People like Donghyuck aren’t meant to stay.

And besides, it’s not like they could ever be together. They are both boys. While Mark knows there’s nothing wrong with it, the rest of the world doesn’t see it that way.

But still, he can’t wait for the next summer to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
